ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Face to Face... Sort of
Plot Bryce is floating in space, surrounded by dark clouds. He looks around to see if there is anything or anyone near. Nothing. He feels a sharp pain in his arm and looks down at the Infinity. The hourglass is glowing through the glass faceplate. The pain rises into Bryce's skull and sharpens. He holds his head and looks up at two piercing, violet eyes staring at him through the clouds. The eyes rapidly shift color to a bright red as Vilgax's head appears in the clouds. He looks straight into Bryce's eyes, trying to read him. Bryce reaches for the Infinity, but before he can Vilgax reaches out and tries to grab him. Bryce wakes up just as Vilgax's titanic hand was about to close over him. He sits up quickly and grabs hold of his head, still hurting him. He looks down at the Infinity, whose glowing light quickly shifts from violet to green, then fades behind the mirror. He shakes his head slowly trying to get his headache to subside. This evidently works, so he slips out of bed and walks out into the semi-large living area. He opens the fridge, as if looking for something, although he's really not sure what he's looking for. Bryce closes the fridge door and then heads to the porch balcony of his second-story apartment. The warm summer air wakes him up a bit more as it flows passed him into the house. He takes a deep breath and lets out an equally deep sigh. Bryce was used to nightmares, but this felt different. Like the monster in his head wasn't only in his head. (Bryce): It was just a dream, dude. You're fine. His words do very little to calm himself down, but he turns around and goes back to his room regardless. Bryce lies down on his bed and closes his eyes. He tries to relax enough to fall back into sleep. End Scene " " The next day, in the streets of Charlotte, Everglade is in the middle of a brawl with Sixsix and Vulkanus. He slams his fist into the ground, sending a pillar of spikes at Vulkanus. Vulkanus leaps to the side, narrowly avoiding the spikes. Sixsix fires red energy blasts from his wrists at Everglade. He winces, but continues walking toward Vulkanus. Sixsix flies down and rams Everglade off his path and tackles him to the ground. Everglade grabs Sixsix by his helmet and begins punching him. Sixsix launches back upward, carrying Everglade with him and then tosses the plant monster down into the pavement. Vulkanus aims his plasma pistol at Everglade and quickly fires. Everglade looks up only to have his head blown clean off. He regenerates his head and rolls his eyes at Vulkanus as he sits up. (Everglade): Come on, man, haven't we been through this? (Vulkanus): Well, I thought you'd go down with your head missing. (Sixsix; in his native language): You are an idiot. (Vulkanus): Hey shut up, man! Whose side are you on anyway?! (Sixsix; in his native language): Mine. (Everglade): If you two are done squabbling... (He reckons) Vulkanus and Sixsix both charge at Everglade. He hurls a stream of fire from both hands at Vulkanus. The fire blazes around him and doesn't hurt, but it gets in Sixsix's way and he twirls off to the side and latches onto a building. Everglade halts the fire when Vulkanus gets close and punches him across the face. He hits him several more times before uppercutting him into a car. He then spins on his heels to toss a fireball at Sixsix who has just leapt off the wall. The ball of fire smacks into Sixsix, exploding, and sending him falling into the ground. Everglade immediately places his hands on the ground, causing vines to rip through the street wrapping around and trapping the assailants. The weight of Vulkanus being pulled down crushes the car under him even further. Everglade then slaps the Infinity and transforms into Big Chill. He flies upward and fires ice beams from his hands, encasing both of them in ice. (Big Chill): No sneaking away for either of you. The Infinity on Big Chill's chest sparks with violet electricity and the green light fades into purple. Big Chill falls to the ground, lightheaded, and holds the side of his face. The violet energy and Big Chill's headache ease, so he stands up. The villains he's just subdued vanish into thin air. (Big Chill): What the hell... (He rubs his eyes) Big Chill takes to the air and begins flying home. Just as he makes it out of downtown, the Infinity begins crackling with violet electricity once again. Big Chill grabs his head in pain and gasps. He falls to the ground. Then bursts with red light when he collides with the ground, reverting to Bryce. Bryce rolls onto his back holding his head as the violet energy increases in intensity. He blacks out. Bryce opens his eyes back in the dream from the night before. Bryce stares into the sharp, violet eyes peering through the clouds. Bryce reaches for the Infinity and twists the dial, but nothing happens. The eyes squint. Bryce squints back, challenging the unseen figure. He breathes in, deeply, then everything fades. He wakes up on the ground on the side of the highway that leads into the downtown. He stands up slowly and rubs his forehead. (Bryce): That can't be good, right? Bryce dials XLR8 on the Infinity and transforms, quickly running the direction he was already going. With home in sight, he eases on the speed. Melanie is standing outside, back behind their building waiting for him. Suddenly, he drops again. Rolling over and over again on the ground and reverting back to Bryce in a flurry of red light. He keeps rolling and holding his head until whoosh! He's back in the dream world again. He looks through the dark clouds looming all around him. Vilgax's ruby eyes peek through the clouds, meeting Bryce's. (Bryce; nearly paralyzed in fear): You... you're the alien from my dream! (Vilgax): Indeed. (Bryce): But it's not a dream because this is happening again. So, what, a vision? (Vilgax): You can think of it that way. (Bryce): What do you want? (Vilgax): What everyone in the galaxy wants: the Omnitrix. (Bryce): Come and get it, then! (Vilgax): You underestimate me. (Bryce): Of course I do! Only weak men send others to do their dirty work. (Vilgax): So you do know who I am? (Bryce): It wasn't very hard to guess. You sit in the shadows waiting for someone else to make the first move. (Vilgax): Only a temporary arrangement. (Bryce): So, you're coming to me? (The fear of this unknown enemy slowly rising) (Vilgax; smirking): You will be challenged again before then. I am already prepared for your arrival. Bryce tries to control his accelerating heart rate, not very well. (Bryce; through shaky breaths): I'll be waiting. (Vilgax): I know you will... The vision fades and Bryce wakes up on the ground in front of his mom, who has knelt down beside him. (Melanie): ARE YOU OKAY?! (Bryce; sitting up): Yeah, I'm fine. How long was I out? (Melanie): “Out”? You just fell. This doesn't seem too important to Bryce, so he stands up and dusts himself off. (Bryce): I thought it'd be longer, but... Mom, the alien. The guy who has been sending these bounty hunters after me... He said he's sending another one. A better one, I think. (Melanie): What? (Bryce): That dream or vision or whatever. It was him. He says hes coming too. (Melanie): What are you going to do? (Bryce): Fight. Train. Do everything I can to be ready for him. (Melanie): Are you going to have time? (Bryce): What do you mean? (Melanie): Summer's almost over. You're going back to school. THE END Characters Heroes *Bryce Bowman Villains *Vilgax *Sixsix *Vulkanus Aliens Used *Everglade *Big Chill *XLR8 Allusions *The Bryce's dream and vision allude to Ben's vision in The Alliance. Major Events *Bryce encounters Vilgax for the first time, albeit via nightmares. Trivia Category:Episodes Category:BBO Category:Brywarrior Category:Vilgax' Quest for the Infinity Arc